


Drunken love

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunkenness, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Party, Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are having a party at there house. Anakin has to deal with his crush on Rex.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Drunken love

He was getting ready for the party at his house. He pulled out the alcohol and poured out the snacks. He heard the doorbell ring and called his sister, Ahsoka down to open the door.

Ahsoka rushed down the stairs and slammed the door open. Anakin could not see who was at the door at this angle. When they finally stepped inside. He saw that Obi-Wan, Cody, Padme and Rex were the first to arrive.

Ahsoka started talking to Padme and having her examine her outfit. They decided to change a few things and rushed upstairs. Obi-Wan was looking around panicking and feeling his pockets. Cody was talking to him softly before Obi-Wan looked up distressed.

"I'm so sorry, but me and Cody have to leave. I forgot something really important. I promise we will be back later."

Obi-Wan grabbed Cody's arm and dragged him out of the house. He could only watch them leave. When they were finally out of sight he nervously turned to his best friend and secret crush Rex.

Rex smiled and walked over to him.

"Do you need any help?"

I'm almost done, I just need to get the lids off these bottles."

"I can help."

Rex grabbed the bottles and opened them. While he worked on making the dip. They worked in a comfortable silence enjoying the feeling of being together. When Rex got all the lids off he looked him up and down.

"You haven't changed for the party."

He looked down at himself and saw that Rex was right. He had been so busy getting ready that he forgot to change into his party outfit. Not only that, but he didn't know what to wear.

"Can you help me?"

"Yes, just lead the way."

He grabbed Rex's hand and led him to his room. When they were both inside he shut and locked the door. He didn't want Padme or Ahsoka busting in on him changing. He turned around and saw Rex who was already looking at his closet.

Rex picked things out and put them together.

"Here try this on."

Rex always says he's terrible with fashion, but anyone with eyes knows that's not true.

He didn't have anywhere to change, he blushed while turning away from Rex and taking his shirt off. Then he put on the shirt he was given and pulled off his pants. Blushing even more before putting on the pants he had been given.

When he was done, he turned around to see Rex staring at him with dark eyes. There was a look in his eyes and the only way he could describe it was hungry.

He looked at Rex before stepping closer. He wasn't afraid of being eaten especially if it's Rex eating him. He moves until his clothes are on display.

"What do you think?"

Rex rakes his eyes up and down his body.

"You look amazing."

He notices Rex's eyes aren't looking at his clothes.

He smiles at the compliment before walking closer and hugging Rex.

"Thanks Rex."

"Anytime."

When the two pulled away there was an awkward silence. He was relieved when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Looks like more people are here."

They left his room and walked downstairs. He opened the door to see Sabe, Aalya, Bly, Fives, Echo, Tup, Jessie and Kix.

When Sabe saw him she gave him a big bag of snacks.

Me and Padme brought some snacks. I would have been here earlier, but I had to get them.

"That's fine, You can put the snacks in the kitchen."

Sabe walked to the kitchen and got the snacks ready while he said hello to everyone else. Obi-Wan and Cody came a few minutes later. Obi-Wan kept apologising and looked embarrassed.

After that more people slowly started showing up and the party started getting wild.

He stuck close to Rex there were so many people here he felt uncomfortable. They were getting drinks in the kitchen and talking when Rex shouted over the noise.

"I thought you said this would be a small party!"

He shouted back.

It was, but Ahsoka invited a bunch of people and those people invited people!"

Rex must have noticed how uncomfortable he was because the next thing he said was.

"It's really packed in here. Do you want to go outside?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let me just fill up my drink. Do you need a refill?"

"Yeah. Here let me help you."

The two of them filled up their cups and made their way outside.

Anakin found two chairs and sat down before patting the seat next to him.

"Come on, Rex sit down with me."

The two of them sat down and started talking and drinking. They refilled their drinks a few times, but mostly stayed outside talking.

It wasn't until it was getting late and the party was winding down that they got up and made their way to the kitchen again.

Rex was filling up there drinks when a drunk guy that Anakin had never met before stumbled into Rex and knocked an entire bottle of alcohol on him.

Rex stood in stunned silence for a moment before grimacing and turning around to look at Anakin.

"Looks like I have to go now."

Anakin could feel his heart pounding in his ears and quickly blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"Why don't you stay the night? You can take a shower here and wear my clothes as pajamas. It will be better than getting into an Uber covered in alcohol."

Rex looked at him for a moment deciding on what to do before agreeing.

"All right that sounds good."

While they were talking the drunk that spilled alcohol on Rex. Stumbled over and leaned into his space.

"Hey your pretty."

The man tried to reach up and touch his face, but he quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me."

"Aww don't be like that."

The man leaned even closer and he could smell the alcohol coming off him.

"Why don't you ditch this loser."

He pointed at Rex before grabbing his hips and pulling him even closer.

"Why don't you come home with me."

He panicked trying to get away, but the man gripped his hips harder.

He looked away panicking and saw Rex who looked pissed. He watched as Rex angrily growled.

"He's not interested, now back off."

The man turned to look at him before smirking.

"He's my prize, not your's."

Rex looked really mad and punched him.

The man yelped in suprise before attacking Rex. Cody joined in a few minutes later and started attacking the man. Rex's brothers started running over and together they kicked the man out of his house.

Obi-Wan walked over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan looked at him concerned.

"I think it's time for this party to end. Why don't you take Rex and go upstairs."

"Y-yeah."

He numbly stumbled away and went to find Ahsoka. It didn't take long before he found her. She had ran over and hugged him while saying.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

I'm fine, but Rex is staying the night, and I want you to wrap up the party.

"Okay, I can do that. Just take care of yourself."

"I will."

Ahsoka marched over to the microphone and started talking.

"All right everyone party's over make your way out."

People groaned and started leaving. A few grabbed the alcohol or snacks.

He walked around and found Rex with his brothers. Rex jumped up when he saw him and hugged him.

"Are you alright."

"I'm alright thank you Rex."

Rex smiled.

"I'm glad your okay."

He grabbed Rex's hand. Feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. They walked upstairs while everyone was leaving and walked into Anakin's room.

The two of them talked for a few minutes about everything that happened, before Ahsoka knocked on the door and told him everyone was gone.

They looked at each other before he showed Rex how to work the shower.

"Thanks Ani."

He blushed while Rex walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

While Rex was showering he put on his ear buds trying to relax. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled out a book on mechanics and read.

He was interrupted when he felt like someone was watching him and turned around turning bright red.

Rex was standing in his room shifting on his feet and blushing while wearing only a towel.

"I realized you never gave me your clothes to wear, and I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

Rex looked really embarrassed and he kicked himself for making Rex feel that way.

"Oh, Rex I'm so sorry. I had my ear buds on. Let me go get you those clothes."

He quickly started to look for clothes feeling bad for making Rex uncomfortable. He couldn't find anything for Rex until he came across his oversized pajamas. He looked back and quickly turned around. He.was blushing and biting his lip.

All he could think about was that Rex was really hot and he didn't know what to do.

He got up and handed him some pajamas. While trying to only look at his face.

After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes Rex was done changing.

They stared at each other awkwardly before he looked at Rex.

Rex stared at him before grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Rex?"

Rex looked down still holding his hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Itm happy you okay. I never want anything to hurt you."

He blushed.

"I'm fine Rex."

"I know, but after what happened today. I think there's something you should know."

He felt his heart pound when Rex pulled him close and kissed him. He was shocked for a few seconds before kissing him back. They stood there kissing until they pulled away to breathe.

He panted while saying.

"That was nice."

"Yeah it was."

Rex grabbed his hips and lifted one of his legs. He wrapped it around his waist while kissing him.

The next time they pulled away. Rex pressed their forehead's together. They breathed before Rex whispered.

"I love you.

To the space between them.

He smiled before saying.

"I love you too."

Rex pulled back and started kissing his neck while he gasped.

"You are so beautiful Cyare."

"I love you Rex."

Rex kept kissing his neck before pulling back and leading him to the bed.

"Come on Ani, let's get some rest."


End file.
